


Bagels

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: It's time for breakfast up on Thunderbird 5. This is the result of a prompt using Bagels





	Bagels

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the original series of the Thunderbirds.

It was breakfast time again for John. Up in space, he had to keep an eye on the time as you didn’t have a sunrise or sunset as such to know what time of the day it was. So it was easy for him to forget to eat most times. 

Sometimes he would also forget to get some sleep and would be up long hours. Scott always knew when he hadn’t slept regularly. He wasn’t too sure if he had a spy camera that he didn’t know about somewhere up in 5, or it was just his brothers’ intuition. He hated having a clock, but when he had collapsed from lack of sleep and hardly eating, he had been forced to have one to keep him regular. So, John tried to maintain a strict routine of eating his meals and getting regular sleep. Though it was hard sometimes with all the different time zones of the earth compared to what he was trying to keep. John went by the Pacific time-zone where Tracy Island was in. That way he and his brothers would be on the same time.

Seeing it was early even for Tracy Island, he knew that at least one or two of his brothers would be up having breakfast themselves. The others had the tenacity to like to sleep in unless they were needed.

Heading to the small kitchen that he had up on 5, he got what little there was in the way of breakfast. That was a bagel. He loved bagels, and that was what he had every morning, be it up on 5 or down on the island. They were easy to store, and they were easy to eat quickly. But just recently he had grown tired of bagels, no matter what way he had them. 

It started when he was last down on the island when he had switched with Alan. He began with bagels, but as the days progressed, he became to be less enthusiastic about having them for breakfast. So he began to have other things like toast or cereal. He enjoyed the change. When he next went back up, all he had was bagels again. Looking at the bagel in front of him, he realized he wasn’t in the mood for it. He wanted something else, but there wasn’t anything else for breakfast. He only had limited space for food storage, and it had to be prepacked items and nothing fresh as they weren’t viable for space. 

He was lucky that he didn’t have to solely live on freeze-dried foods like most astronauts had to. Brains had been able to come up with a way, so he had a lot of typical meals for lunch and dinner. It was breakfast that had been the hardest. Cereal would be okay, but John had to have fresh milk, he couldn’t stand the powdered stuff. It didn’t affect him with his coffee as he preferred to have it black and hot. Donuts had been suggested, by more than one brother, but he wasn’t keen on the sweetness of them preferring a more savory taste most times. Toast, like the cereal, was also out of the question, too many crumbs, unlike the bagels. When bagels came up, Brains said they were a perfect choice and could easily have them snapped vacuumed for freshness and storage, unlike other things that didn’t go well. 

He was happy with bagels and would have them a few different ways. But his love for them was now at an end. He wanted something else, but he had little to choose from. 

Making up his mind to have muesli bars and energy bars, and he would inform Brains of his decision, so when the next food supply was due, they could be sent up instead of bagels. Till then he had to just grin and bear the last of the bagels till they ran out.


End file.
